


All Tied Up

by Lefaym



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Graske has left Jack all tied up, and Ianto takes (consensual) advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

"Ia—oo!" came Jack's muffled voice. "E mm oou."

Ianto decided to be kind, and he removed the gag from Jack's mouth.

"There's no need to laugh!" said Jack petulantly. Ianto tried to school his face into seriousness. And failed.

It really _was_ very funny, even if Jack didn't see it that way. True, seeing Jack all tied up wasn't exactly a _new_ experience for Ianto, but given that the culprit was a graske, not even four foot tall, and given that the graske had managed to tie Jack, spreadeagled, to the conference room table (which he'd then turned on its side, so that Jack was standing upright) before wreaking havoc in the city (not hurting anyone, fortunately), well, it was amusing. And Ianto needed some amusement right now, what with the clean-up job that awaited him in the Hub.

"Ianto?" said Jack. "Are you gonna get me off of this thing?"

Ianto smiled, and decided to ignore a certain preposition. "Certainly," he said, walking across the room to stand in front of Jack. "Will this be adequate?" He placed a hand over Jack's groin. "For getting you off, I mean?"

Jack drew in a sharp breath, and then grinned. "Oh, yes," he said.

Ianto nodded. "Good." He leaned forward and pressed their mouths together, raising both his hands and gripping Jack behind his head.

As the kiss continued, Ianto pushed his thigh against Jack's crotch, so that he could feel his cock growing hard through the wool of his trousers. Jack moaned into Ianto's mouth, a sound that vibrated right down Ianto's spine and into his groin. He pressed harder against Jack, increasing the friction between them.

Ianto ran his hands along the top of Jack's belt, and undid the buckle, but then he moved his hands upwards, underneath Jack's shirt, his fingers skimming lightly across Jack's stomach, along his sides. He ran his tongue along Jack's neck, and nipped at his jaw-line, all the while pushing against him, driving him closer to the edge.

"Damn it, Ianto," Jack groaned. "Aren't you going to—" He broke off, distracted by Ianto's lips on his earlobe.

"Aren't I going to what, Jack?"

"Undo – undo my fly. It's – it's getting pretty tight down there."

Ianto smiled into Jack's neck. "No."

"No?"

"I already have enough mess to clean up this afternoon."

"You – you bastard."

Ianto just chuckled and increased the pressure of his thigh against Jack's groin. When he sensed that Jack was getting close (the familiar quickening of breath, the flush on his cheeks, a certain dark brightness in his eyes), Ianto cupped his left hand around Jack's cock, through his trousers, and wedged his right hand in between Jack and the table, letting it slip down into his pants, his fingers teasing at the sensitive skin between Jack's buttocks, until Jack came, shuddering, groaning into Ianto's ear.

Ianto didn't even wait for Jack to catch his breath before he deftly undid the graske's bonds. Jack started to slide down the tabletop, rolling his shoulders to ease his stiff joints, eventually allowing himself to sit down gently on the floor.

Ianto smiled, and stood in front of him, stopwatch in his hand. "Okay, Jack. You have two minutes to rest and clean yourself up. Then it's my turn."


End file.
